Embodiments relate to a refrigerator.
A refrigerator is a home appliance providing a low-temperature storage that can be opened and closed by a door for storing foods at a low temperature. For this, the refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
The size of the refrigerator tends to increase more and more and multi-functions are provided to the refrigerator as dietary life changes and pursues high quality, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures with consideration of user convenience and energy efficiency are brought to the market.
Specifically, a refrigerator including an ice making apparatus in which water is automatically supplied to make ices is becoming popular these days. In this case, water within a water tank or a water supply source such as a water pipe is supplied into the ice making apparatus of the refrigerator to make ices. Here, when the water supplied into the ice making apparatus has a high pressure, the water may be spattered to tangle the stored ices with each other in the ice making apparatus. As a result, the ice making performance and quality of the ice making apparatus may be deteriorated.